


i'll follow you into the dark

by linoone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, its not ur otp unless you've killed off both halves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a knight should be poised and graceful, not bleeding on the ground from a misstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll follow you into the dark

The sound she makes as the arrow plunges through her chest is not graceful or poised like a knight _should_ be. It's an awful choking and sputtering noise that can barely escape her lips as the once unstoppable rider as she unceremoniously slumps over her mount. The arrow pierces through the once unmarred skin with a certain kind of dissonance, like an out of tune chord on a piano.

The thief is by her side almost immediately, lifting her up and over Minerva. He whispers desperate words and pleas that she begs to make out but can't. Blood starts to coat his fingertips; an hourglass of sorts that only seems to count down her last moments. Arrows and magic whiz over their heads but he's careful, using his own body to shield her from anything else that could harm her. He had to know that there was no use to it now, but she sought comfort in the idea that they'd be safe even if just for now.

Her breathing is mangled and uneven, growing more desperate with every gasp. With every feeble motion, she tries to cling onto him, her once firm and steady grip turning weak. As hard as she tries, her attempts to form reassuring words are in vain. Cherche can only wish that she could tell Gaius that she'd be alright, even if she couldn't bring herself to believe it herself. Somehow, she already knew that she would never be able to return home to the family and friends she had fought so hard to protect in the first place. It was unfortunate, but she trusted that her sacrifice would mean something if they could be safe.

Gaius sets her down on the ground as gently as he could manage, cradling her weakened body to him. His hands are quick to loosen her armor, pulling it free. A chain comes loose and dangles from her neck, a ring gently bouncing off of it. The ginger's eyes widen as his hands run over the ring, recalling when he crafted it for her when he proposed. Cherche manages a smile, letting her hand run over his face.

"I said I would protect you when I asked you to marry me. I guess I didn't keep up my end of the deal." His voice quivers when he speaks, stroking her hair feebly. "How are you going to get home now?"

The rider's voice barely rises above a whisper as she uses the rest of her strength to rest her head in the crook of his neck. Her hands are weak but she wraps them around his shoulders. "I-It's okay. I still lo-"

The words are caught in her throat as a rush of pain hits her. A cry of pain escapes her lips, her fingers tightening around him. Gaius shushes her gently, rocking her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Her head starts to rush as the color slowly leaves her skin. Everything starts to blur into shapes, than noises and then black as she's left slumped in the sobbing thief's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn't that great but?? death.


End file.
